1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air conditioner for a vehicle that is capable of reducing manufacturing cost and improving an air conditioning efficiency of the entire interior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, air conditioners for vehicles are devices that perform heating and air conditioning on an interior of a vehicle by heating or cooling air introduced from the outside and by blowing air into the interior of the vehicle, wherein cold air cooled by an evaporator or hot air heated by a heater core is supplied to each usage source through a face vent, a defrost vent and a floor vent formed in an air conditioning case and doors that are mounted in the air conditioning case so as to make a turning movement and adjust a degree of openness are provided in the vents.
As an example of air conditioners for vehicles, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0102786 discloses an air conditioner for a vehicle that includes an air conditioning case, an evaporator and a heater core, an air mixing door, a door that opens/closes the rear of the heater core, an air mixing chamber in which air that respectively passes through the evaporator and the heater core is mixed, and a rear console duct having an inlet terminal directed toward the air mixing chamber and for guiding air to be supplied to rear seats, wherein a rear console door for selectively opening/closing the rear console duct is installed at an inlet of the rear console duct.
However, the above-described air conditioner for the vehicle according to the related art has a structure in which an additional rear console door and a dedicated actuator for driving the rear console door are provided and air is discharged toward the rear console duct through the rear console door and the actuator. Thus, due to an increase in manufacturing cost caused by an increase in the number of components, the above-described air conditioner for the vehicle according to the related art is economically infeasible, and the structure of the above-described air conditioner for the vehicle according to the related art is complicated, which is not productive.
In addition, the above-described air conditioner for the vehicle according to the related art has a structure in which air is mainly discharged toward front seats of the interior of the vehicle such that an air conditioning efficiency of the entire interior of the vehicle is not good.